


whatever may be, I'll have to find out

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Life isn't easy, for either of them.Supercat Week 3, Day 3: Feelings





	whatever may be, I'll have to find out

**Author's Note:**

> This got intense fast.

“There must be something we can do,” Eliza whispers to Jeremiah, eyes riveted to Kara’s form curled up in the bed and screaming in pain. 

 

“If it were Kara, yes. But we can’t do anything for her soulmate and that’s what is causing this,” says Jeremiah, pulling Alex from the room  _ again. _ This is the fourth time they’ve removed her from Kara’s bedside in twenty hours. Jeremiah wishes that Kal-El had explained about Kryptonian soulmates more in-depth, but he’s currently unavailable off-world and the Danvers have no point of reference for this phenomenon.

 

Kara screams again, Kryptonian strength decimating the mattress. Not that it matters, since it needs to be discarded anyways. Kara had lost control of her bladder around hour six and Kryptonian urine is just as strong as the rest of her body.

 

Kara slumps onto the bed and Eliza rushes into the room.

 

\-----

 

The next two months in the Danvers household are, Alex jokes later, h-El-l on Earth.

 

Take a superpowered teenager, one who just spent twenty-four years alone in a half-awake state of solitude, silence, and grief in space, who simultaneously feels like she just lost her entire family, civilization, planet. Add in trying to adapt to a new planet, civilization, family while dealing with sensory overload and a metabolism that even Superman sometimes feels ashamed of. Then mix in whatever the devil is going on with Kara’s soulmate, who apparently did  _ not _ die on Krypton.

 

Kara cries half the time, and the rest of the Danvers get used to walking into a room they thought was unoccupied to find Kara rocking back and forth in silent tears. Kara’s appetite dwindles to almost nothing sometimes before she gorges on everything she can. She apologizes even more frequently, wakes up repeatedly in the middle of the night, and frets over every small decision. She even snaps at the three of them on occasion, eyes aglow or crushing whatever is in her hand at the time.

 

Eliza and Jeremiah have no idea how much of this is Kara adjusting and grieving and what is filtering through the bond from her soulmate.

 

Slowly, Kara gets better. It’s not constant, and Kara will be fine for a little while, then erratic, then fine again. Eliza notes down the times and figures out that Kara’s soulmate is probably on a schedule for some type of medication. Whoever they are, they still miss doses sometimes and that impacts Kara as well.

 

It also tells them that Kara’s soulmate is either likely not Kryptonian or not on Earth, since they haven’t found a human medication to help Kara with her own anxiety and depression yet, which just further complicates matters because they can’t just tell Kara’s teachers that it isn’t really Kara that is acting out, but some unknown being she’s connected to, and no, they can’t get Kara examined to see if she needs treatment, because Kara is an alien.

 

\-----

 

Kara gets the feeling that her soulmate is definitely on Earth when she saves Alex’s plane and feels another rush of excitement on top of her own when the spotlight from the news helicopter hits her.

 

The frenetic energy keeps her up even after the fight with Alex later that night.

 

She still feels keyed up as she steps out of the elevator and into Miss Grant’s office. There’s another cascade of emotion as Miss Grant’s eyes snap onto her and Kara fights her blush.

 

Rao, she hopes her soulmate doesn’t feel how Cat’s attention makes her feel.

 

Though, it feels like it would be a suitable retribution. The number of times Kara has woke up, squirming and drenched in sweat from arousal that is definitely not her own. Or the evenings when Alex would help her into bed on sister night, vision blurring and feeling pleasantly disconnected from her worries.

 

“I think your soulmate might be an alcoholic,” Alex says lightly once, because both of the aforementioned circumstances have happened more frequently in the last year, and Kara just attempts a pointed look at the blue chip on Alex’s keychain by the door. Kara squeezes her hand in apology as Alex plucks her glasses off and they don’t talk about it again.

 

\-----

 

“It’s you,” Cat says, and Kara tamps down the panic she feels, surprised at the soft awe she can reverberating through the bond. 

 

It has nothing to do with what’s going on right now, she tells herself.

 

Kara repeats the phrase when guilt twangs through their connection the same time that Cat visits Leslie in the hospital.

 

\-----

 

“Is Kara okay?” James asks Alex. “She’s been a little off today. Is it the Fort Rozz Kryptonians?”

 

“What’s she been like?” Alex returns, focusing on her tablet and jotting down notes with her other hand.

 

“She’s just sort of been irritable and anxious all day. Restless?”

 

Alex swears, then waves a hand. “It could be just Kara. But it might… what do you know about Kryptonian bonds?”

 

James frowns. “Are you talking about the soulmate thing?” He clicks his tongue. “I know Lois was sceptical for a while. It’s real?”

 

“Very,” Alex confirms. “And I’m guessing, Kara’s soulmate missed a dose or two of some medication. That hasn’t happened in about a year.” Then she remembers who she’s talking to and fights a wince.

 

James is quiet for a moment. “Guess we aren’t the only ones life has been busy for lately, huh?” He’s too thoughtful as he leaves Noonan’s and Alex swears again.

 

\-----

 

Even with the red Kryptonite thrumming through her system, Kara remembers how strong her bond still was.

 

“Brazen,” Cat says, and Kara knows with a sudden certainty that her arousal in this moment is not entirely her own, half feedback from her soulmate that matches the darkening of Cat’s eyes.

 

The Kryptonite keeps her from even questioning it, from denying it any longer. Realization tendrils through her with a sensual, heady pulse, and Kara can’t help preening a little.

 

Cat Grant is  _ her _ soulmate, and that makes her feel almost as powerful as her Kryptonian heritage.

 

It’s what she clings to both when the red Kryptonite is purged from her system, and when Myriad is activated.

 

\-----

 

Something clicks when Eliza meet Carter.

 

“How long was your labor, Cat?” she asks casually while Carter and Alex are thrashing Winn and James at the latest first person shooter.

 

“Eliza!” Kara yelps. “Why would you,” she pauses, “oh.” Her eyebrows furrow as she stares at Carter for a moment. “You think that’s what that was?” She shakes her head. “I don’t know how you humans do it.”

 

Cat looks between the two of them. “Someone want to explain what’s going on?”

 

Eliza looks almost guilty. “You didn’t…?”

 

“Not yet,” Kara admits. She tugs Cat along to her bedroom.

 

\-----

 

Cat pinches the brow of her nose. “I’m going to need to make some adjustments,” she says finally.

 

“What?”

 

“I won’t have you flying around feeling residual intoxication or distraction because of me.” She gives Kara a look. “Because your damn Sunny Danvers attitude is too concerned with scaring me off with soul bonds or whatever  _ this _ is.”

 

Kara runs her fingers over Cat’s upper arm, then holds her. “Hey, no, I’m okay. You’re fine.” She kisses the back of Cat’s hand. “You don’t have to make any changes.”

 

Cat flops backwards onto Kara’s bed with none of her usual grace. “Kara, dealing with my anxiety frequently is not something I wish on anybody.” She groans. “How did you even handle my postpartum depression on top of your own grief, as a teenager?”

 

“It was a rough few months,” Kara says shakily and she sees Cat holding back a scoff, feels the disbelief. 

 

Years, really, but not all of that was because of Cat, and certainly none of her fault. Cat was trying to survive just as much as Kara had been. Cat still has her own coping mechanisms, just like Kara.

 

“You can’t block me out, can you?” Cat asks.

 

“No!” The words spring from Kara before she can censor them. “Cat, I can’t and I won’t. That’s…” She holds Cat’s hand tighter. “It’s taboo, if I even knew how to do it. And that information was lost, banned, long before I left Krypton.”

 

“Okay.” Cat nods. “Okay.”

 

Kara feels Cat’s small sense of relief and relaxes. “We can do this, Cat. Be together.”

 

Cat leans against her.  _ “El mayarah, _ right?”


End file.
